


Golden Slumbers

by unDeleterious



Category: Homestuck, The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Prospit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unDeleterious/pseuds/unDeleterious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visitations and remembrances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden slumbers fill your eyes

When you meet him his eyes taste the way the sky does when it's clear, flat, empty blackness dotted with sharp little sparks of light. For a second, you almost think you can see him, unnaturally pale skin and freaky-bright horns, but – the fuck? you haven’t seen anything since the first time you opened your eyes on that gogforsaken moon, speaking of which -

The rest of him smells like vanilla and licorice, and like Prospit, like golden towers and glaring sun, and there are hints on his clothes of the flat metallic scent that Aradia carried with her even before the game, that Kanaya reeks of now, that you’ve all tried at some point – uselessly - to scour from your skin

He smells like something you remember. You know it’s something you will never have again.

You say hello.


	2. Smiles await you when you rise

You get sort of giddy when you first spot him. You've never seen any humans here, and you almost never see any adults, either, so it's doubly exciting! The guy is really tall, and looks pretty sharp, like maybe he could be part of the spires in the city, except where it shines yellow in the noonday sun (or whatever it really is in this place, you think.) He’s shadows and smooth looking paper-white skin, even where the light should reflect back and make him look sallow, although you guess the laws of physics in this place are pretty bendy.

Suddenly you realize that the man standing in front of you is the one who sent the dream-clouds. Of course; who else? You had thought that his eyes were just two faraway stars in distant, infinite galaxies. His lips stretch up at the corners – oh! – hes smiling down at you.

You feel like you've known him your whole life. There's nothing he doesn't know about you, you've met so many times, talked about so many things.

Aaaaagh! You fell out of the bed, dumpass! This is why it's so much easier when you just fall asleep on the ground. Geez, that really hurt. 

You can't get back to sleep, so you go water your pumpkins in the greenhouse, and browse around on the web for a while. 

You wander down into a room on the lower floor without really paying attention, and to your surprise, your grandpa has a guest. He seems pretty young and gothy for one of your gradpa's set, but whatever. He looks sad and kind of creepy, and his face is older than you thought it was at first. He says hello, Jade, it's nice to see you again, and you blink. You've never met him before, so... actually, he seems sort of familiar. Maybe you have? 

You're on the verge of remembering, really, you swear you're about to, and then you're back on the moon. Huh. Where'd that guy go? He must have gotten bored. Oh well. Maybe you'll see him again. That would be so cool!


	3. Sleep little darling, do not cry

Fuck but you're tired. It's been way too long since you last slept, and you think you might be starting to see things. And hear things. Possibly smell things.

The smell, of course, might just be the fug of all the disgusting unwashed adolescent trolls you're trapped on this desolate shitstain of an asteroid with, but it's not as though you're in any position to throw stones. It's not like anyone is having any meaningful social interaction, anyway, they're just sitting in isolation like wrigglers and fucking with the humans (which you told them to do, but past you was such a dauntless fuckup you can't even begin to guess at what dismal spiral of logical failure served as your motivation for that. In what defective universe did that ever seem like a good idea?) and speaking of which, where the hell is everybody?

Oh, wait, right: they're a bunch of lonely grubs stewing in their own misery in various parts of the ship, ignoring your explicit commands and fucking around each in their own vile ways.

On to more important meaningless idiocy, you're really regretting waking up. For one thing, now that you're not cushioned by the dreamy assurance that everything is just the way it is and you can keep on keeping on, and now that you've had ample time to analyze what happened while you were asleep, you're pretty much freaking the fuck out. Your expanding and collapsing muscular organ and tubing based vascular system races whenever you think about it, and you're feeling lightheaded more and more often, although come to think of it, you haven't drunk or eaten anything for a while either.

Among the horrorterrors, you remember, there was a great one, a hulking black and white monolith with a thousand squelching eyes and grasping tentacles, protruding beaks and bubbly, moist looking skin.

For a moment, you thought it was a troll, somehow, all contrasts and angles, floating in the void.

You're sounding shithive maggots in your own brain now, but fuck if you're going back to sleep.


	4. Once there was a way to get back home

You are in a city of golden spires and sunlight, and you miss the darkness more than anything. The steel walls of the ship have only become more oppressive with familiarity, and you're cold, always cold, even when you've wined and dined on your matesprit's blood, warmer than anyone else's on that godforsaken rock and it suddenly hits you that you've failed.

Though it was Feferi (cold, thin, salty, slightly clotted) who was designated your session's Hero of Life, it was you to whom fell the responsibility of stewarding it. You had the matriorb, the Ectobiology Apparatus, and when it came down to necessity your lipstick, and you failed with every single fucking one of them. 

This place should be a paradise to you, and it was. Garish as it is, the audacity of its design combined with its sheer complexity amazed you, and you spent hours wandering the moon spellbound. Now it all just seems overdone. So many things do these days.

You sigh heartily, the unnecessary release of an unnecessary breath, and turn to notice a man standing in the shadows of an entryway and you start for a second. He has the glowing skin of a rainbow drinker, and movie star-perfect horns. He's a mass of skin and bones in black clothing, messily fashionable in utter monochrome, and bearing no sign.

It becomes suddenly and blatantly apparent to you that you're dreaming, and you call out, hail, to this familiar stranger, but already the bubble is shifting and you're in that horrible room and the matriorb's fluids are all over your hands.

You decide to surrender to the dream. You make him pay. You make them all pay.


	5. And I will sing a lullaby

You don't get why everyone is so angry with you all the time. Sure, you're a bitch sometimes, but you're just helping! All you want is for your friends to be the best that they can be, is that such a crime? This douchebag certainly seems to think so. 

"You need to stop calling on me." he says.

Bullshit! You have no idea who he is, and you've certainly never called on him. You tell him this.

He seems surprised, and a bit concerned. 

"I apologize for any confusion this might have caused, Rogue. I wish you luck." He turns to leave.

You're suddenly frantic with the need to call him back, make him explain, but he's gone.

Huh. You could have sworn you were ahead of schedule on this mess of a plot. Ah, well. You've still got a bit of time to mess with the Jade human some more. This is going to go off just perfect.


	6. Don't you think the joker laughs at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cuddlesEnsue who drew http://virtualdraconium.deviantart.com/art/This-way-madness-lies-317744790

Your eyes are gummy and your tongue feels thick and slimy. There's something digging into your back between your second and third grub leg scar and something pressing down on the left side of your chest.

You lie still for a while but it seems like your body's gotten pretty set on waking up. You let loose a yawn and scrunch up your eyes, the shuffle your tongue around in your mouth for a minute. You're feeling decent and go to stretch, but in doing so open your eyes. There's a girl kneeling beside you with her arms outstretched and eyes closed. Her lips are pursed right up like a whistle and she's breathing all slow like. You halt that motion in its tracks so's not to disturb her too bad and spend a few moments just looking at her, taking in the many layers of her tattered clothes and the riotous swirl of color across her chest. Her horns are gnarled and twisting, branching and unpolished. Her hair is tangled and wild like yours and as her eyes snap open you see they've just begun to fill though one side looks almost a different color from the other.

Hey hey hey she says

Hey chica you respond  
what's up? as your finish your stretch.

I can't find my dog she says. His name is Barnabas and he wandered off and I can't see his eyes anymore.

Don't worry girlie   
you reach vaguely out to pat her foot and land the floor beside it  
I'm sure we can find your sweet little motherfucker of a dog of we go try.

A crease between her brows smooths out and she perks up almost delighted but for her wild eyes.

Really can we he's so small and I just don't want him chomped up in some mean thing's teeth.

You grin Of course as she blinks and ask where she had him and when she grabs your arm and drags you upward you stumble outside behind her. You roam up and down the coast as she sing-songs stories to you about the vile ring and its tentacled denizens and her travels with her older hatchmates and all the terrible things she learned from stars and you tell her about your Mirthful Messiahs and their wicked miracles. She tells you that if she were a carnival she would. Soon enough you've stumbled across a black and brown barkbeast with sticking up ears like bits of starched fabric and she's thrown up her hands in exasperation. Spinning back and forth she sinks to the ground in front of it and starts talking to it hummily. You sit down beside her and close your eyes for a moment but when you open them she's gone. You watch your modus for a while before starting back home. It's almost sunup anyway and you're pretty hungry. It's been a pretty miraculous motherfucker of a night so far and you want to tell Tavbro or Karkat about it before your mind wanders too far off it.


End file.
